Meanwhile back at the Castle
by Swanwhite2
Summary: This is a look at what Trumpkin was up to during the silver chair.


**Author's note:** This is a look at what Trumpkin was doing back at Cair while Eustace, Jill and Puddleglum were rescuing Prince Rillian. Thankyou E-Inklings of the Lion's call for your helpful comments.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Trumpkin nor Glimfeather nor Narnia. All I have is the dimwitted rabbit and silly squirrel.

* * *

It was late evening on the first day of snow in Narnia. In the Great Hall of Cair Paravel, Trumpkin the Dwarf sat hunched over in a smaller ornate chair by an empty throne and scowled. So many troubling things had happened since his king had sailed to foreign parts nearly two months ago.

Immediately after the King's departure there had been two children from beyond the end of the world come to Cair and then vanished in the night. The whole court has been greatly puzzled by this episode. Some doubted that the children had really been who they claimed to be, but Trumpkin, sceptic though he be, was inclined to believe that the children were from the other world. Who else would wear such odd clothes.

Their sudden disappearance came as a shock of course, but what could be done about it. There was no clue as to where they had gone to. It must have been the Lion's doing and there was nothing more to say about it.

Shortly after that there was the distressing matter of the disappearing Marsh-wiggle; Puddleglum. Rewards had been posted and searches made but not a thing had turned up. And now to crown it all was this news, more disturbing than all the rest.

"So Coalpin?" Trumpkin addressed the timid rabbit before him. The rabbit nodded nervously. His name was Golken but he saw no need to correct the Lord Regent on such a minor mistake. "You say you saw Glimfeather hanging about the children's rooms the night they disappeared?"

"Yes sir.." answered Golken.

"Speak up!" bellowed Trumpkin.

"Yes Sir!" Golken hollered into the trumpet. Trumpkin scowled again. "I saw him go to one of their windows and then saw him flying northward with something on his back." Golken added, speaking as loudly and clearly as he could.

"The Parliament" Trumpkin muttered to himself. But what could it all mean? He had known Glimfeather since the day he was hatched. How could he of all creatures be involved in such a despicable plot. Trumpkin cross-examined the rabbit carefully before sending him away but learned little else. He sent a messenger to find Glimfeather.

Trumpkin thought about it for some time, considering the circumstances in detail but could make no sense of it. He had never really taken much notice of the Owl Parliament. It was just a gathering of chattering feathered fluffs in his mind. But now it appeared that they had a hand in a sly plot. It appeared that they were much more dangerous than he had supposed.

But it must all be nonsense. Glimfeather would take no part in such a thing or at least he thought not. Could the rabbit be lying? "Pickles and Portholes!" he muttered. "When will that Owl get here?"

It was in fact many hours before Glimfeather could be found, but Trumpkin had given orders for the Owl to be brought to him that very night and so he was. When Glimfeather was escorted into the hall, Trumpkin was found to have dozed off, much to his embarrassment. He huffed a little and told Glimfeather the Rabbit's story rather gruffly.

"So what do you have to say for yourself master Glimfeather?" Trumpkin concluded. Glimfeather's response came as a surprise to the dwarf.

"Tu-whoo tu-whoo it's true it's true. I took the children to the parliament."

"Where are they now? What have you done with them!?" thundered Trumpkin.

"They have gone to find the lost prince and all we did was help them on their way."

"The lost prince? …But the king's law."

"The children were sent by the highest of all kings for this very quest. Certainly the Lion's word has authority over even the king's." said Glimfeather. Trumpkin furrowed his brow in thought

"You may be right master owl." he conceded. "There may be exceptions to rules. With Aslan's help they may succeed." After a moment's silence he spoke again. "I see now that I have not given you or your kin the respect you deserve."

"Tu-whoo Tu-whoo nor I to you." said Glimfeather kindly.

"Perhaps you have gained some wisdom in the short time since you hatched." Trumpkin said and chuckled. Glimfeather laughed an owlish laugh. The pair was interrupted by the by the high voice of a squirrel quickly coming to them.

"Sire!" he called out.

Squirrels are rather excitable creatures, but this was well beyond their normal level of excitement. He scampered and twitched and chattered uncontrollably.

"The Prince- Prince Rillian is back! and the children and Puddleglum the Marsh-wiggle. They're all back! At the great snow dance they popped out of a hill!"

Trumpkin of course could not make out a word of this. In fact it was a moment before Glimfeather even understood. Then due to the excitement of both the squirrel and the owl it was several minutes before Trumpkin could be made to understand it all. For some time after that he sat grinning, shaking his head and muttering:

"Beards and bedsteads, the owl was right."

Glimfeather was promptly sent off with a message to the prince. Trumpkin did not sleep till Rillian came home at last to Cair. The old dwarf gave him the welcome that his master Caspian would have if he could and there were tears of joy on both sides.

* * *

Please review


End file.
